I'd Rather Die REWRITEN
by c.a.s.1404
Summary: SCARLET ROSE WAS ONLY 6 WHEN HER PARENTS WERE MURDERED BY VAMPIRES AND THEN WAS SEPPERATED A YEAR LATER FROM HER SISTER BY VAMPIRES AGAIN.SHE HAS GROWN TO HATE THEM,BUT NOW A POWERFUL VAMP WANTS HER AND SHE HAS TO GO. CAN SHE KEEP RUNNING,WILL THEY...
1. Life Sucks

_**Hey this is the rewriten version of chapter one...its not much better but its better than the origional...the second chapter rewrite is soon to follow so yeah...... Reviews?**_

* * *

_**I'd Rather Die**_

_**chapter one**_

_by: c.a.s.1404_

'Life sucks….and then you die.' I thought grimly to myself as I stared vacantly out of the window. It was 4:32 pm and I knew it would start to darken soon, and then _they_ would be out.

_They _were what normal people tended to call vampires…….I called then bloodsucking parasites…..It never failed to disgust me how so many people would walk around aimlessly at night, searching for them. Praising them for their inhuman beauty, and carelessly flaunting their blood for the vampires temptation. The humans wanted immortality, the vampires wanted some easy food, and perhaps even a good lay.

'Disgusting!' I screamed to myself, as I silently cursed all humanity for their ignorance.

My mother and father were slaughtered by their kind, and later on they also took my sister away from me. They took her as a bride and swore that they'd come back for me later, when I came of age. Unfortunately for me, that day was fast approaching and has been for the last eleven years. Now, that date remained ominously dead-set for tomorrow, when I would turn sixteen.

Unlike all of them fools who dared to call themselves 'humans', I wasn't stupid. I would never fall for their fake façade. I knew just how monstrous they were. How they killed you slowly….Drank your blood night by night until they drank you dry……

I knew, that there was no equality between our species. They saw us as food, livestock, playthings! We were just entertainment to them. Just dolls to play around with until our usefulness died out, or they lost interest.

I would be the first one to admit that I was bitter. I chose to hold my grudge against them. It was hard not to if you watched them murder your parents before your eyes when you was only five years old, and then a year later take your older sister away from you…leaving you all alone in the world…left to take shelter from an orphanage.

Of course, I didn't stay in that orphanage long before _they_ found me again and relocated me to an orphanage for the claimed.

To put it kindly, this certain type of orphanage was established to house, clothe, nourish, and raise the children that drew the eye of influential vampires for future pickings. It was here that, through I had already coached myself to hate vampires, I fully grew to loathe all supernatural species.

From what I had understood at the time the orphanage took me in, I was being relocated to better suit my needs. Years later I realized that this was not the case, that I was here for the sole purpose that a vampire wanted me but had not the time to raise a child. I was meant to be handed over like a possession to the one thing I hated more than life, a vampire.. And so here I was, eleven years later, dressed up in a plain dress, behind a locked door, in the cell I had lived in since my arrival, only a day away from the exact moment I would turn sixteen and be whisked away by a vampire that I don't even know, to become his bride, just like my sister did for another years previously.

Everything about this screamed bad news.

It was custom, for the bride-to-be to stay locked up in her room, the whole day before her sixteenth birthday, hence my current predicament. This meant also that at this exact moment in time, the vampire that had claimed me was roaming around the same halls that I had haunted for the last some odd years, learning from the workers of the orphanage my achievements over the years, relative background information, and observing for himself the environment I had grown up in. He could be standing right outside of my room at this very moment.

The point of this tradition was to make sure that the vampire was satisfied with his claim, and could finish up all arrangements needed to be settled for the final transaction, being handing me over to the voluptuous bastard.

The only hope for me now would be a miracle escapade. And believe me I had tried since day one, but had never gotten pass the gates at the bottom of the hill before I was captured again. The workers played particular attention to me due to my flight record which was almost as constant as the minutes in a hour.

Unfortunately for my caretakers and the vamp who claimed me, I had a plan that would get me out of here. And believe me, once I was out, there was no way in a cold day in hell that I would ever let them catch me again. The vampire would have to find a new toy because I didn't care how big he was. No vamp was ever going to own me. Surely I'd kill myself before that day ever came around.

It was dark out now, and I could hear the footsteps outside of my door.

Patiently I waited for the headmistress to let me out for the rest of the day, noting the hesitation in her actions. You could almost hear the turmoil going on in her head, Should I really risk letting Scarlet out? What is she tries something?…What if I just left her in there till…?.

Regardless of the hesitation, I heard the key turn in the lock and the deadbolt slide free. She was going to let me out. Perfect.

I had approximately one day to get the hell out of here.

* * *

_**yeah...the ending kinda sucked...im sorry about that but what can i say? its a start right? ...lol tell me what you think.**_


	2. Vincent

**_Hey!...guess what? IM BACK!...and not entirely sure if my writing style has suffered or flourished so please comment on what you think...also i have made some minor adjustments to chapter one..._**

**_thank you!_**

_****__i have copyright _©

_thank you!_

* * *

**_*******************************RECAP************************_**

_Patiently I waited for the headmistress to let me out for the rest of the day, noteing the hesitation in her actions. You could almost hear the turmoil going on in her head, Should I really risk letting Scarlet out? What is she tries something?…What if I just left her in there till…?._

_Regardless of the hesitation, I heard the key turn in the lock and the deadbolt slide free. She was going to let me out. Perfect._

_I had approximately one day to get the hell out of here._

* * *

I couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that contorted my face as I looked out of the dorm window. Martha, I could tell was standing in the doorway, the tension radiating off of her as she considered backing out of the room.

Slowly, I turned to face her, the smirk long gone. In its place I now wore a small smile, my vivid death grey eyes sparkling in false merriment.

"Martha! How good to see you, I was wondering when I would be let out." I chortled, nearly skipping to her.

For a moment Martha seemed to be in mortal shock before she recovered fixing me with one of her motherly smiles. For all the years that I have resided in this home, Martha had never once been able to stay suspicious of me. Thus I had gained her trust over the years by behaving when I was expected to rebel, such as on one of our trips outside of the orphanage's walls to attend a ball, where I would become the docile young lady that I was raised to be, maintaining my charade till I could truly escape. That day hopefully being today.

"I hadn't thought you in the best of moods ." Martha commented, knowing how much I hate being locked in my room. Smart girl.

'That is precisely why I'm so glad your here, I've been dieing to stretch my legs all day." I stated, jumping at the chance to put her suspicions to rest. "May I stroll in the garden for a bit?"

"Ahh, yes Scarlet you may….only first…" Martha drawled on as I felt my stomach twisting….please don't say I have to meet him yet…All my plans would be ruined.

"Yes?" I urged, resisting the urge to run.

"I would like to introduce you first to the best friend of your future man. He is very charming indeed as I have already met him my-…" She rattled on as I tried to calm my heart rate. That was a close one.

"Yes Martha." I said, pretending to listen to her as she continued on.

We had already made it down to the ground floor by then, and were headed in the general direction of the living room which was about half the size of a high school gym considering approximately three hundred and fifty six girls lived here. I assumed this was where I would be meeting Martha's new friend.

As was custom, I didn't have the slightest idea who the vampire was that I was to be handed over to nor did I ever have any contact with him to my knowledge. The same applied to those that associated with him to eliminate the threat of me guessing his identity, which explained why when we entered the room I knew not one person by sight. I could tell however that the majority of the crowd congregated in the room were Vampires with the exception of a few werewolves and maybe one or two other species. None were human in this room with the exception of me. Martha was a fairy, a dimwitted one at that, though I was fond of her in the least.

The room, upon our entrance silenced as the guests sized me up appreciatively, a few looked disapproving , others neutral, and the rest…I really didn't care for….I had hoped more would be disappointed which could potentially sway the vampire that had foolishly claimed me.

I was contemplating turning around and running when a rather handsome vampire broke away from a group and took my hand in his to raise it to his lips as I fought back the urge to vomit. The vampire in question had the body of a twenty year old with icy blue eyes and light blonde hair. He wore only the latest fashion being a button down shirt with tie and suave suit, I'm guessing hand tailored.

I hated him almost instantly….as I so often do with vampires. Anti vampire as I was.

Martha spoke up to introduce us.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Kevin, you look well." Then gesturing to me. "This here is my dear Scarlet, as you might have guessed and this fine gentleman, is Kevin LaFey. Kevin, Scarlet. Scarlet, Kevin." Martha finished grinning ear to ear…she really never was good at introductions…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Scarlet, I have heard much about you. It seems the rumors of your beauty have been true, I'm quite sure my friend will be equally pleased." Kevin said trying to flatter me in vain. I have never taken well to compliments.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also sir." I said curtsying, plastering on my best fake smile.

He seemed to accept it as genuine.

"Please, call me Kevin, 'sir' is much to formal."

"Of corse…..Kevin." Feeling entirely stupid calling him by name.

"Shall we?" Kevin asked grinning as he took my arm in his and lead me over to his group, Martha having already abandoned me. On the way I glimpsed her chatting with another fairy and some other vampires.

"Hmmm.." Was my only response.

I wasn't in the mood to chat…especially among bloodsuckers.

"I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine, they have been wanting to meet you long." Kevin grinned down at me.

"I'm sure they have, this should be lovely." I signed hoping he hadn't caught my sarcasm. He mustn't have because he managed to smile even more as he pulled me into the awaiting throng of vampires eyeing me with curiosity. And with one last look around the room I noticed with a sinking feeling that the crowd had yet to advert their gazes. This was going to be a long day….

Thankfully, Martha had noticed my fatigue after about an hour or two of being interrogated ruthlessly and had decided to let me retire to my own devices, much to the congregations disappointment. What I most regretted was that after so long of me having to be nice and sweet to the vermin, I had not gained any insight at all about the identity of a certain vampire. Apparently, everyone respected the need to keep me in the dark, and I had wished so badly to put a name to everything that went wrong for the last eleven years of my life. Ahhh well, I guess I would have to endure.

Free from the useless chatter and Martha, I made my way to the garden where step one of my escapade would take effect. All I would have to do is sneak off into the maze of plants, shielding myself from view and then, grabbing my knapsack, run. Simple yes, easy? No. I had to scale the wall and pray I make it over and down the hill and past the gates without being found out, and even if I did get even that far, there was still a dense forest that surrounded the orphanage, and we were miles away from any sort of civilization. The guards were tripled, security tight, if I made it out victorious it would be a miracle. Luckily I had one friend whom had packed a guard suit and masking spray, to cover up my human scent. And my friend need not fear being punished, because she had left only a month earlier with her vampire. Strange that she would help being a vamp lover, but she understood my hatred and wouldn't want to see anyone forced into a relationship as I was being forced into.

There were a few other girls in the garden along with me but I steered clear of them, hoping not to be drawn into a conversation. Sufficiently hidden I made my way for a bench, cut off of view from the mansion behind me. I had hidden the knapsack in the dense flowerbed to the side of the bench, And just as I turned around the last bend of foliage, I nearly fainted in pure horror. There, sitting on the bench, MY knapsack in hand was a vampire, his startling green eyes gleaming with a certain awareness, a mischievous smirk gracing his handsome face. Strewn on the bench besides him was my guard suit, slightly ruffled and in his other hand…..there was a picture of me, and I realized with a sinking feeling that my chances of escape had just been reduced to nothing.

In a blind panic, I turned around fast as I could to make a run for it, only to come face to face with three vampire guards emerging from the foliage that had only moments ago hidden me. Turning back around I found more vampires emerging from all around, completely encircling me. I wasn't surprised when two guards took a hold of each of my arms.

The vampire on the bench was just suddenly only inches away from my face so that I could clearly see the gold flakes in his emerald eyes, his black hair messy as if he had only just gotten out of bed, and his lips were now even more mischievous than before but with a lit to it that gave the impression of pure mirth. I had to look up at him being that he was a good head taller than me.

Then in a honeyed voice that would have undoubtedly fell many a sweet girl, he spoke to me.

"I really do wish we would have met under a more…formal setting, Scarlet dear. I had high hopes for this evenings festivities. It seem that now, however plans may have changed just a tad, and I find the need to…..head out earlier than suspected." The vamp continued as I glared balefully into his odd eyes. The nerve….

Then suddenly everything clicked into place and I realized with a sinking feeling that I knew who this vamp was….

"Your him aren't you?" I spat at him venomously, my eyes sparkling with indignant anger as my hands clenched into fists.

A smug expression flittered across his angelic face and for just a very brief moment, I caught a glimpse of his pearly white canines peak out from behind his lips and then I had the shock of my life.

"Yes I am that very vampire, love, but you may call me Vincent."

Vincent…..the name rang a bell and when I glared into them strange eyes I recognized where I had seen them before….on about every magazine cover and news program since November the fifth 2020, the night when the humans fell to the supernatural…..I was glaring at the most eligible bachelor in the whole kingdom…..

Prince Vincent Dracule of the almighty Snapdragon dynasty. The one and only prince of darkness, and worse yet, I now belonged to him.

* * *

**_So my lovely reviewers...what do you think?...was it better than the origional...do you think?..._**

**_if you havent already i suggest you read the information at the Bottom pertaining to the story .it might clear some things up... so check it out please...and if you have any questions...just ask... id be happy to help.. :)_**

**_so did i get better?_**

**_tell me what you think...il try to update soon...i have to fight my brother for computer rights so...please dont kill me!_**

**_yours truely _**

**_c.a.s.1404...Glad to be back! woot woot!_**

* * *

**_first off, Scarlet's parents were killed at age 6...at age 7 her sister was taken away and she roamed the streets for a while before being placed in an orphanage before she was transferred to a different one at age 8...now we are ten years later...scarlet turned eighteen on this day in the chapter...meaning today is November the fourth (***in my story***) because scarlet was born a day before the supernatural came out of hiding November the fifth 2020...meaning that in 2026 on ironically November the fifth...the six year aniversity of their revealing, the human race was overthrown in a bloody revolution when the humans least expected it. three days after the revolution (***nov the 8th 2026*** ) a law was passed in an attempt to derail rebellion from the begrudged human race...that gave them some small rights...they were not to be taken advantage of, they were to be treated well, given the opportunity to excel...but they would not have the power that they had had before...they had representatives and all... (*****i will later clarify this and post their rights****) .as for the orphanage for the claimed this was for young ladies ( there are ones for males too...only separate) that were orphaned and are often very beautiful ...thus attracting attentions from members of the supernatural communities...here girls are raised in one of the best environments...like a higher class for humans...that are at the bottom of the food chart...vamps being the highest...werewolves...you get the point...and thus we continue the story!_**


	3. please read

I would like to say sorry for not updating in forever, and sorry because I probably still wont update quickly because my life is pretty hectic with school and I have to make all these decisions about colleges and the army branches even through I'm not even a senior yet, far from it. Also I may be ending this story, or not. Writers block determines all. However, I do have some good news. I may begin writing a story that I cant get out of my head that isn't suffering from writers block, and if I get going on that jogging my imagination I might get some ideas for this story. :J

As for this story , any advice would be appreciated. I have reread it and I admit that my writing sucks but I still want to do something with it, so if anybody has any ideas about what I should write about in this story, feel free to send me a message, it will be more than appreciated. :)

Thanks for your time

I haven't given up yet!

c.a.s.1404


End file.
